Foldable buildings are known and several designs have been patented. Among the Canadian Patents granted in this field are Nos. 430,557 issued October, 1945 to F. M. Smith; 438,110 issued November, 1946 to D. R. Arshart; 835,013 issued February, 1970 to Al Tatevossian; and 1,204,911 issued May, 1986 to R. Julien. Each of the above Patents teaches a building which requires longitudinal walls which run all or a substantial portion of the length of a narrow, rigid central section of the building to support the roof of the unfolded structure. In addition, permanent fixtures and utilities such as kitchen sinks, washrooms, laundry rooms, and other utilities which require the permanent placement of plumbing fixtures may only be installed within the narrow central section of these buildings, because the side floors adjacent the longitudinal support walls of the central section must be left clean to allow the exterior walls to be folded down onto them. This restricts the floor plans of these buildings to two long narrow living spaces, one on each side of the central core. Most foldable buildings also require bolts, hooks, visible hinges, or other unsightly fasteners to hold the unfolded parts of the building together. This not only creates a eyesore but also requires extensive work if the building is to be refolded and moved to a new location. Lastly, the methods described for unfolding these buildings do not take into account the weight of the components which must be handled or the rigidity of the structures involved. Therefore, a need exists for a versatile and easily refoldable building structure.